It Didn't Matter
by riversong15
Summary: "She wanted to break his heart. He got the message." A quick Brallie one-shot. Trying out a different format, please check out.


He asked her to say she didn't love him.

She said she slept with Wyatt.

He turned around and almost made it out.

But then she was crowned Queen.

And Vico's smile seemed too malicious for him to be unworried.

And then she was taking the fall.

Because he loved her too much.

And then he took the blame.

Because he loved her too much.

She admitted what she said was a lie.

It didn't matter though. She wanted to break his heart. He got the message.

…

She asked if she was hurting him.

His mouth said no. Everything else was saying yes.

But she was focused on his mouth more than his eyes.

…

Dani came to get her stuff.

He was drunk. Really drunk.

Dani should have known better.

He couldn't have. He was drunk. And young. And heartbroken.

Dani knew that.

Dani should have known better.

…

She wasn't adopted.

Wyatt asked if that changed anything.

She said no.

Meanwhile, he was hurting. Physically this time.

…

She saw him at the hospital.

He saw her come with Wyatt.

…

He wanted to play for her. But he couldn't.

That's what happens when your hand is slammed in the car door.

He could feel his symphony dreams slip away.

She could feel him slip away.

…

He had the chance to meet somebody new.

She didn't think he actually would.

Wyatt's friend had a band.

He met Lou there.

She met Lou later.

It was harder than she thought it would be.

…

Wyatt panted and moaned into her neck, her fingers brushed through his long locks as she lay with him one night.

It didn't feel as good as she thought it would.

He was being gentle.

But it hurt. A lot.

Wyatt couldn't tell she was in pain.

And she didn't want him to know.

She couldn't block it out. So, she tried to picture something happy.

It worked. She felt something good, something amazing.

But she didn't feel Wyatt inside of her.

And when she finally came, she mumbled something distinct.

A name

His name.

Wyatt heard it too.

Wyatt couldn't look at her afterwards.

Neither could she.

…

She doesn't want to sleep anymore.

Dreams were her fantasies came to life.

Fantasies were supposed to be impossible things.

But Her's weren't. They were entirely possible.

If she would only decide to make them possible.

…

He doesn't sleep with a shirt on, she thought.

She noticed this one night in the kitchen, after everyone else went to sleep.

But she didn't. She was thirsty.

He was hungry. And looking at her short shorts, top with no bra.

She suddenly felt very hot. Like a fire started blaring from the inside of her body.

She felt the blush rise to her cheeks. He can't tell in the darkness.

He hands her a glass of water. He tries too hard to stare into her eyes.

This is feeling like one of those dreams, they both thought.

…

He noticed when Wyatt stopped coming around.

He noticed her eating by herself at lunch.

He invited her over. They were friends he said.

But she said no.

Because she knew better.

…

He thought about her. A lot. At very inappropriate times.

When Lou kissed him a certain way.

When Lou laughed.

Not because it reminded him of her.

Lou wasn't like her at all.

Not one bit.

…

They made it through a year. Lou was gone by then. Wyatt was back, if at a different level of friendship than before.

She was happy for a friend.

He was happy she was happy.

…

He went to the dance with another girl.

She went alone.

She didn't stay that long. She saw enough.

He stayed too long. He felt too little.

…

Then there was that party.

They came with different people.

They danced in the middle of the crowd.

She took his beer from his hand and drank it.

He took her hand and spun her around.

But then he left her, for a moment.

And she got another beer. And another.

And then some guy took her upstairs.

He found her though, and bruised his knuckles along the way.

He held her next to his body, keeping her up as they walked to the car.

She held his bruised hand and kissed it.

…

Moms asked if he could teach her how to drive.

She was a fast learner.

He drove her to her road test.

She drove his car home.

He kissed her cheek before leaving the car.

She never got a ride from him again.

…

Four months later, he turned 18.

She and the other siblings gave him a birthday present: a ticket to the symphony (the real one, not the junior)

She wanted to sneak into his room and give him another gift.

But she couldn't. Not yet.

He still had to wait two more months.

…

Jude woke her up, yelling it's your birthday, jumping on her bed.

She laughed at the tiara Marianna put on her head.

Stef and Lena presented her with a new camera.

She took a family photo.

He gave her a new pair of headphones and a CD of their favorite band.

And then he gave her a necklace. But not in front of the family.

He moved her hair aside, like he did when he found her mother's necklace. His fingers brushing over an area of skin they hadn't touched in over a year as he clasped the necklace in place, a tiny music note hanging above her collarbone.

And she gasped when his lips touched the skin in the same place at the base of her neck.

They kept it quiet. They were slow.

She stole his shirt the next morning, wearing it under a button up.

He gave her a knowing smile while he was eating his cereal.

She didn't have to imagine what those fingers could do anymore.

…

He got into NYU.

So did she.

So, they packed their bags and decided to take a road trip instead of going on a plane.

They stayed in motels, sleeping in his car, and she abused the use of that camera to the max, taking it out whenever she wanted to capture a moment.

Him and her at the Grand Canyon.

Her and him in the middle of the desert.

Her piggybacking him as they hiked up a mountain.

Him kissing her. Her kissing him.

She uploaded them onto her laptop and posted the pictures on Facebook.

There was confusion. And then people started realizing.

And then they got the phone calls.

…

The siblings were okay with it. The decision didn't affect their lives anymore.

Stef and Lena called once. They didn't answer.

They listened to the voicemail.

He didn't talk to her afterwards. She found him moving out of their apartment. He said he didn't want to hurt their mothers.

He turned around and almost made it out.

But then she said I love you.

Because she loved him too much.

And then he stayed.

Because he loved her too.

And then it didn't matter what the moms said. They got the message.

* * *

Author's Note: This was a different format than my other stories. Let me know if you want more stuff like this.

- riversong15


End file.
